Sodor Christmas Carol
by jriddle41
Summary: Here's my human Thomas and Friends Christmas Carol. It has Diesel 10 as Ebidiesel Scrooge the 10th.
1. Meeting Scrooge

**Sodor Christmas Carol**

Marley was dead to begin with, as dead as Edward's love life.

Edward: HEY!

Sorry about that Edward. I was kidding. Now in life, Marley had been business a partner with a drunken money lender named Ebedisel Scrooge the 10th. But People call him either Scrooge or D10. Scrooge and Marley had been partners for I don't know how many years. Scrooge was his There was no doubt that poor Marley was dead. This **HAS **to be remembered or nothing that follows will seem mysterious. Now he was a tight-fisted hand at the grindstone, Scrooge. A squeezing, wrentching, grasping, clutching, cuvitous jerk. As hard and sharp as flint. Secret and self-contained. As soliatry as an oyster. He was in control of the counting house he shared with Marley. In it, Scrooge had his own clerk Tom (or Thomas) Cratchit, who he has cruely mistreated. The building was cold and the only coal Cratchit got was a single lump while Scrooge kept the whole box in his office .

D10: 4067, 4068. Only said about the seasons is people feeling obligated to paying their debts. Old Jacob Marley would be so pround of all this beautiful money! *Singing time.

D10: Ringle, Ringle coins when they jingle make such a lovely sound. Through Quarters and Nickels and Pennies and Dimes, make my ears tingle and keep my heart dropping! Crowns and coppers, little eye poppers can make my pulses pound! Coins in a column are simply so dazzling, and denomonatious or alphabetical. Ringle, Ringle coins when they jingle make such a lovely sound! (sees Thomas going to the coal box with a little bin) CRATCHIT!

Thomas: (Drops bin in surprise). Uh, yes Mr. Scrooge?

D10: You had your coal for today, and you'll be getting no more!

Thomas: Uh, yes sir. I know you would say that. Since it is Christmas Eve…

D10: (Mockingly Thomas voice) Since it is Christmas Eve. It would be a disaster for you Cratchit, to find yourself without a job! Now get back to work!

Thomas: No sir, I mean YES, yes sir.

D10: If you would spend more time tending to your job, you wouldn't have time to feel cold. Next thing you know, he'll be asking for a raise and a Christmas bonus. Now where were we? Ah yes, money. 4069, 4070…

D10: Ringle, Ringle coins when they jingle make such a lovely sound.

(Thomas: It's cold, It's cold, It's frightfully cold!)

Through Quarters and Nickels and Pennies and Dimes.

(Please! Please, Mr. Scrooge.)

Make my ears tingle and keep my heart dropping.

(Please! One piece of coal Mr. Scrooge.)

Crowns and coppers, little eye poppers can make my pulses pound.

(It's cold, so cold, so frightfully cold!)

Humbug is Humbug! This giving to Charity. Orphans are pesky. And Christmas is silly!

Ringle, Ringle coins when they jingle make such a lovely sound!

(Please Mr., Please Mr., Please Mr. Scrooge, It's cold. It's cold. It's cold!)

Just then, there was a noise at the door. It was the sound of Carolers.

D10: BE GONE! Be gone you miseable little beggers before I give you something to sing about!

Just then, D10's great claw Pinchy came up and chomped up one of the kids.

Stan: Holy Crap. He killed Kenny!

Kyle: You monster!

So they all ran away.

D10: Nothing to eat and yet they sing of Christmas. Bah Humbug!

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

D10: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Stupid Carolers! Why won't they leave me…

But it wasn't the carolers. It was his nephew Geoff.

Geoff: Uncle Ebidiesel! It's great to see you.

D10: (Displeased) Oh great. It's you.

Geoff: Merry Christmas Uncle!

D10: Christmas, Bah Humbug!

Geoff: Christmas a Humbug Uncle? Surely you don't mean it.

D10: Of course I mean it! What right have you to be merry? You're poor enough.

Geoff: What right have you to be mean? You're rich enough.

D10: Tell me nephew. What's Christmas to you? Just a time for paying bills without money. A time for finding yourself another year older, but not a cent richer. If I had my way, every moron who goes about with "Merry Christmas" on his lips should be boiled with his own pudding, and buried with a steak of Holy through his heart!

Geoff: Uncle!

D10: Nephew, you keep Christmas in your own way, and let me keep it in mine!

Geoff: But you don't keep it.

D10: Then let me leave it alone! Christmas has done ME no good, and it'll do YOU no good!

Geoff: I don't think any of that's true. But I know that Christmas is a kind, forgiving, charitable time of the year. A time of year when men and women alike feel that they can open their shut-up hearts freely. Though Christmas hasn't put a piece of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe it HAS done me good and WILL do me good, and I say God Bless it!

Thomas: *Claps loudly.

D10: CRATCHIT! Are you trying to get yourself fired? BACK TO WORK!

Thomas: Yes sir. Sorry sir.

D10: Another word out of you Cratchit, and you'll be spending your Christmas without a job! *Turns to Geoff. You're quite a powerful speaker nephew. Wonder why you don't go into politics. Now then, if you're quite done…

Geoff: Oh but I'm not done yet Uncle. I want to invite you to Christmas dinner with me and Bridgette tomorrow.

D10: No.

Geoff: Why not?

D10: Because I said so! Why'd you marry that pennyless girl in the first place?

Geoff: Why? Because I fell in love.

D10: LOVE!?! That's more rediculous that Merry Christmas! Good Afternoon nephew.

Geoff: Please Uncle, dine with us. I want nothing from you.

D10: I SAID GOOD AFTERNOON!

Geoff: Why can't we be friends?

D10: I already have friends! (holds up each coin after saying its name). Meet Lincoln, Jefferson, Washington, Franklin and some guy on the Dime I never heard of before.

Thomas: Merry Christmas Geoff.

Geoff: Merry Christmas Thomas. And the same for your family.

Thomas: Same to you and your wife. And Happy New Year!

And Geoff left. Soon entered a pair of Scotish Twins.

Donald: Ach ye! Have we the pleasure of adressing Mr. Scrooge or Mr. Marley?

D10: Mr. Marley has been dead for these past 7 years. 7 years ago this very night he died.

Douglas: We have no doubt that his liberality is well represented by his surviving partner.

D10: Well, what do you want?

Donald: At this festive season of the year Mr. Scrooge, it is more than usually desirable that we should make some slight provisions for the poor and homeless. Many thousands suffer greatly from lack of comfort and common necessaries.

D10: Are there no prisons?

Donald: Plenty of prisions.

D10: And the workhouses? Are they in fine working order?

Douglas: They are. Still I wish they were not.

D10: Ah good! For a minute I thought something had stopped them for doing what they were meant to do.

Donald: Well, Dougie and I were raising a fund to buy them some meet and drink and warmth and maybe some home.

Douglas: Aye. What can we put you down for sir?

D10: Nothing.

Donald: You wish to be anonymous?

D10: I WISH TO BE LEFT ALONE! I don't make merry myself these days and I don't feel like making idle people merry! I support the establishments I have mentioned earlier. The cost enough; those who are badly off must go there!

Douglas: But many can't go there. And many would rather die.

D10: If they'd rather die then they'd better do it! And decrease the surpluse population! Now I'm very busy gentlemen. I BID YOU GOOD AFTERNOON! AND BE GONE! OUT!

And the twins left. Half an hour late, it was closing time. Thomas then asked for his wages.

D10: You'll be wanting the day off tomorrow I suppose Cratchit?

Thomas: Well, if quite convenient, Sir.

D10: It's not convenient. And it's not fair! If I were to stop your pay you'd think yourself ill-used, I'll be bound? But you don't think MEill-used, when I pay a day's wages for no work.

Thomas: It's only once a year sir.

D10: It's a poor excuss for picking a man's pocket every 25th of December! But if you must, take the day off.

Thomas: Oh thank you sir! Thank you!

D10: But be here all the earlier next morning!

Thomas: I will sir. Merry Christmas!

And with that, Scrooge watched his clerk leave.

D10: That's another one. $5 a week, a wife and 3 kids and he still talks of a Merry Christmas. Bah Humbug!

And Scrooge set off for home.


	2. Marley's Ghostly Warning

Scrooge lived chambers that once belonged to his old partner Jacob Marley. It was as empty as Percy's head.

Percy: HEY!

Hehehehehhe. Now, Scrooge went to unlock the door when the knocker began to act funny. It was turning into Marley's face.

Marley: Scrooooooge.

D10: Marley?

But then the face turned back into a knocker.

D10: Humbug.

But Scrooge was still a little bit nervous. So he searched for ghosts before going to his rooms. Then he got into his pajamas and had his usual dinner: Scrambled eggs with ketchup (but the eggs were cold and he didn't have a good appitite). And he washed it down with a nice screwdriver. As he got ready for bed, he heard a sound of chains. And then he heard a voice.

Marley: Scroooooooge.

D10: Humbug. Probably just the **hiccups** wind.

Marley: Scroooooooooge!

Scrooge then saw his locked door being unlocked right in front of him. But there where no hands.

D10: It's Humbug still. I will not believe!

Then he saw right in front of him, a ghost floating through the door. It was bound in chains.

D10: What do you want with me?

Marley: Much!

D10: Who are you?

Marley: Ask me who I was.

D10: Alright then, who WERE you?

Marley: In life, I was your partner; Jacob Marley.

D10: Bull crap!

Marley: You don't believe in me?

D10: No I don't.

Marley: But you do see me?

D10: Yep. But I don't believe you.

Marley: Why do you doubt your senses?

D10: You're a hallucination brought on by rotten eggs and Russian vodka! You do not exist, Marley's ghost. It's Humbug I tell you! Humbug!

Then Marley let out a terrifing scream that left Scrooge on the floor begging for mercy.

D10: Mercy! Dreadful apparition, why do you trouble me?

Marley: DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME OR NOT?

D10: Yes! Yes I believe! But why are you haunting me?

Marey: It is required of every man that the spirt within him should walk abroad among his fellowmen, and travel far and wide; and if that spirit does not go forth in lie, it is condemned to do so after death. It is doomed to wander through the world and witness what it cannot share, but might have shared on earth, and turned to happiness!

Marley let out another terrifiying scream and rattled his chains.

D10: What's with the blingin' chains?

Marley: I wear the chain I forged in life. I made it link by link, and yard by yard. Do you know the weight and the length of the strong coil you bare yourself?

D10: I didn't know you were into jewelry. That's exceptable now adays.

Marley: NO YOU IDIOT! It's my eternal punishment! Along with you!

D10: Me?

Marley: Yes! Your chain was as long and heavy as this 7 Christmas Eves ago. And you've labored on it ever since! It's a really big chain!

D10: How big?

Marley: Bigger than Fatty's gut!

D10: Whoa! That's a really big chain!

Marley: Yes. In life, my spirit never walked beyond our counting house. And now I can never stop roming the world. No rest, no peace, only unbearable torrture and remorse of what I could have done to turn to nice stuff. Oh! Captive bound and double-ironed! Not to know that no space of regret can make amends for one life's opportunities misused!

D10: Misused? But Jacob, you didn't have time for that hippy crap. You were always a good man of business.

Marley: BUSINESS!? Mankind was my business! The Common wellfare was my business! Charity, mercy, and all that niceness crap were all my business! The deals of my trade were but a drop of water in the ocean of my business! Look out the window! It is the fate that awaits you!

Scrooge looked and saw millions of ghosts like Marley; All bound with chains and all dead. They scattered around many of the people they had been selfish enough to ignore when they needed help. Now they wished they hadn't been so selfish. Scrooge turned away in fear.

D10: Please Jacob! For pity's sake, leave me be!

Marley: It was for pity's sake that I came here! Pity for you!

D10: You call this PITY!?!

Marley: Yes! Yo have been very cruel-hearted! And you killed some boy!

D10: But it was cool!

Marley: Hear me Scrooge! My time is nearly gone! I have come to you to warn you!

D10: Warn me what?

Marley: That you still have a chance of escaping my fate!

D10: You always were a good friend to me Jacob. Thank you.

Marley: Ebidiesel Scrooge the 10th, you shall be visited by 3 more spirits tonight!

D10: I already have some spirits. Meet Jack Daniels, Jim Bean, and Jose Cuervo!

Marley: What is wrong with you? I meant ghosts you drunken boob! They're coming to help you mend your wicked ways before you end up worse than me!

D10: That's my hop for a change?

Marley: Yes it is.

D10: I think I'd rather not.

Marley: Without their visits, you can't hope to save yourself from the path I tread.

D10: Good point.

Marley: Expect the 1st ghost when the bell tolls 1:00!

D10: Can't I take them all at once and have it over with Jacob?

Marley: Expect the 2nd when the bell tolls 2:00 ! the 3rd and final at the last toll of 12:00!

D10: How am I suppose to do that? The other 2 take place later than that.

But then Marley flew out the window behind Scrooge. Scrooge ducked and looked out again.

Marley: Farewell Scrooge! Look to me no more. And for your own sake, remember what has past between us!

And with that, the spirits of Marley and the other doomed ones dissapeared. And Scrooge was once again all alone in his room.

Whoa man. What was in that vodka? *Reads bottle. EXPIRES 2009 B.C.!?! Ah crap!

So Scrooge threw the bottle of expired vodka out the window and it shattered all over some poor fool's head causing him to have internal brain damage and bleeding to death. But nobody really seemed to care.

D10: Ghosts, Humbug! Nothing but those cold rotten eggs and expired booze. I'm going to bed! And when I wake up in the morning, this will all have been just a bad dream!

And with that, he went to sleep.


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Past

Scrooge sleeped into the night of a dreamless sleep. Soon the town clock struck 1:00 in the morning.

D10: 1:00? That's impossible! It was 11:45 when I went to bed.

Suddenly, the room was flooded with light.

D10: MY EYES!

Then came in a ghostly figure of a crazy girl with orange hair and a green leafed skirt.

Izzy: Whew! Man that was an entrance! *Laugh wildly.

D10: Are you the spirit Marley told me was coming?

Izzy: Yep. That's me.

D10: Who or what are you?

Izzy: Name's Izzy. But you can call me The Ghost of Christmas Past.

D10: Long past?

Izzy: Nope. YOUR past.

D10: What brings you here?

Izzy: Marley did. Come on Scrooge, we gotta go on a trip.

The Spirit opened the door and demanded that Scrooge follow her out.

D10: But I'm mortal! I could fall.

Izzy: Just a touch of my hand and you shall be able to fly.

So Scrooge did as he was told. And soon the Spirit flew out really, really fast. Scrooge didn't seem to enjoy the ride. But the Spirit didn't seem to care. Soon there was another bright light.

D10: *Puts on Sun-Glassed. This time, I'm prepared.

Soon, the light vanished and Scrooge found himself looking at a school he hadn't seen in years.

Izzy: So Scrooge, what do ya think?

D10: Unbelievable! I went to this school when I was a kid. Hey! I knew those boys over there. Hey guys! Hey! They can't hear me.

Izzy: They're not suppose to. These are just shadows of your past. Think of it as a movie.

D10: Oh yeah. Looks like those kids are heading home for the holidays.

Izzy: All except for one. Left all alone.

Scrooge entered the room with the Spirit. And in it, he saw a boy.

D10: It's… It's… It's me! That's me when I was a kid! That was before I got Pinchy. See him there all alone. Poor kid.

Young D10: When you're alone, alone in the world  
When you're alone in the world  
Blown-away leaves get blown in the world  
Swirled-away leaves get swirled

Listening to your heels when you walk.

Making a lonely clack.

You don't know how it feels when you talk.

And nobody's voice talks back.

A hand for each hand was planned for the world**  
**Why don't my fingers reach?  
Millions of grains of sand in the world

Why such a lonely beach?

Where is a voice to answer mine back?

Where are two shoes that click to my clack?  
I'm all alone in the world!

(D10 Joins in): A hand for each hand was planned for the world**  
**Why don't my fingers reach?  
Millions of grains of sand in the world

Why such a lonely beach?

D10: Where is a voice to answer mine back?

Young D10: Where are two shoes that click to my clack?

Both: I'm all alone in the WOOOOORLD!!!

D10: *Sniff.

Izzy: Let's see another Christmas here.

As if by magic, the Spirit made time go forwards. The young Scrooge had grown. The door opened and Scrooge's sister Sally came.

Sally Ebi! Dear brother, I've come to take you home!

Younger D10: Home Sally?

Sally: Yes! Father is so much nicer now. He said you can come home and he's gotten over the time you spiked his Whiskey with cold pills.

Younger D10: Now I'll never be alone again!

Izzy: Such a nice girl. But she had a large heart.

D10: She died as a young woman.

Izzy: Didn't she have children?

D10: One child.

Izzy: Your nephew.

D10: Yes.

Izzy: Now THERE'S a Christmas I think you really enjoyed!

Scrooge soon found himself in a warehouse he hadn't seen in years. In it was a fat guy that he knew every well.

D10: It's the King of Town alive again! I was his apprentice!

KOT: Yo-ho there! Ebidiesel! Splatter! Dodge!

Younger D10: Yes sir.

Younger Splatter: Coming Sir.

Younger Dodge: Yeah. What he said.

D10: I remember those guys: Splodge! They were my friends. I haven't seen them since they left to become Swedish doctors.

KOT: Yo-Ho my boys, no more work tonight. It's Christmas Eve Splatter and Dodge. Christmas Ebidiesel! Clear away lads, and make some!

Soon, the 3 had completely cleaned the place and brougth out the decorations. Soon the party people arrived with the very attractive Queen of Town.

Izzy: Hmm. A small fortune to please these people.

D10: Small?

Izzy: Why not? He hardly spent any money.

D10: It doesn't matter. The happiness that guy brought couldn't be measured in money.

KOT: Welcome to the party. It's a tradition for me to make a little speech.

Younger Splatter: And it's a tradition fpr us to take a little nap!

KOT: Pay no attention to those guys. Okay here it is. "Thank you all, and Merry Christmas!"

Younger Splatter: That's the speech?

Younger Dodge: It was short…

Younger Splatter: It was sweet…

Younger Dodge: It was too the point…

Splodge: I LOVED IT!

Scrooge watched the people dancing and drinking punch. Then he noticed his younger self with a beautiful young lady with long blonde hair.

D10: Belle.

Izzy: Yep. That's Belle. You loved her didn't you?

D10: Yes. More than anything.

Izzy: My time grow short. Come!

Scrooge saw the times he had spent with Belle. Then to the one where they broke up.

Belle: It matters little. To you, VERY little. Another idol has displaced me.

Younger D10: What idol?

Belle: A golden one. Money. You fear the world too much.

Younger D10: There's nothing worse tha poverty!

Belle: I've watched the change in you. I've seen your noble ideas fall off one-by-one until the master passion gain remains.

Younger D10: True. But I've also gotton wiser.

Belle: I'm going to release you Ebidiesel.

Younger D10: Have I ever wanted releasing?

Belle: In words, no. But if you were free now, would you choose to marry a poor girl like me?

D10: Yes Belle! Yes!

Younger D10: Well…

Belle: Goodbye Ebidiesel. May you be happy in the life you have chosen.

And she walked out never to be seen again.

D10: Belle, don't go! Please, come back! It's not fair! I loved her!

Izzy: But you loved money and yourself even more. A year later you got in a bad car wreak and lost an arm. That's when you got Pinchy. But your heart was still empty.

D10: Spirit, why do you delight in tortuing me? Take me home! Show me no more!

Izzy: Look, I told you. These are the shadows of things that HAVE been. That they are what they are, do not blame me!

D10: GO AWAY! LEAVE ME!

Izzy: Okay Okay Fine! Big baby.

And soon, Scrooge found himself back in his rooms… alone.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Scrooge decided to drown that sad memory in whiskey. Then he went back to bed. But soon the clock struck 2:00.

D10: The first ghost at 1:00, the second at 2:00?

Scrooge looked around, but couldn't see anything.

Scrooge: Nothing.

Then suddenly, a voice called out from the other room.

Owen: Ebidiesel Scrooge the 10th! Come, come and know me better man!

D10: Who is it now?

Scrooge opened the door, and gasped! The room was all brightly lit and was covered with colorful Christmas decorations. And there was a ton of Christmas foods. And in the midst was a really big guy with a white T-shirt with a Canadian leaf on it.

Owen: How's it going Scrooge? I'm Owen. But you can call me The Ghost of Christmas Present. Come. Look upon me. You've never seen someone like me before have you?

D10: Never.

Owen: Really? Over 1800 of my brothers have been here.

D10: 1800? Imagine the grocery bills.

They both had a good laugh.

Owen: Well, time for us to go out into the world! Pull my finger!

So Scrooge did. The Spirit then broke wind and the while building was filled with a green stink cloud.

D10: *Coughs and gags.

Owen: *Laughs. Just kidding dude. Touch my robe.

D10: All right. But no farts.

So, Scrooge touched the gravy-stained robes of the Spirit and they went in a swirl. Soon, the swirling had stopped. They were outside in the daytime. All the people were going around wishing each other a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year.

Owen: It's Christmas morning Scrooge.

And as they went along, Scrooge noticed the Spirit sprinkle some seasoning from his torch to the people. Those who got sprinkled became more Jolly and nice.

D10: What the crap is that?

Owen: The Christmas Spirit powder.

D10: Does it even work on dinners?

Owen: To any dinner kindly given. And to a poor one most.

D10: Why a poor one most?

Owen: Because it needs it most.

Perhaps it was the Spirit's kind nature and generosity of the innocent that brought Scrooge to the home of his faithful clerk Tom Cratchit.

Owen: Let's go inside.

So they went in. Scrooge saw a woman and some children preparing for dinner.

D10: Whose that?

Owen: That's Mrs. Cratchit and the children.

Emily: I wonder what's keeping your father and your brother Tiny Tim.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Tom arrived with a boy on his shoulders. The boy had a metal brace on his leg and carried a small wooden crutch.

Thomas: Merry Christmas Family!

Kids: Dad's home!

Thomas: Sorry we're late.

Emily: And how did little Tim behave in Church?

Thomas: As good as gold. And better. He told me coming home that he hoped the people saw him at Church because he was a cripple. And he hoped that it would be nice of them to remember on Christmas Day who made lame beggars walk and blind men see.

Scrooge saw a tear run down Mrs. Cratchit's cheek.

D10: Nice kid.

Soon the Cratchit family got ready for their Christmas dinner: A small cooked chicken and a few TV dinners.

D10: What a small feast.

Owen: That's all Tom can afford since you're such a cheep boss.

Thomas: It only seems fair that I should lift a glass to my boss. I give you Mr. Scrooge: The founder of this feast.

Emily: The founders of this feast my big butt! If he were here right now I'd give him a piece of my mind to feast upon. And I bet he would choke on it.

Thomas: My dear, the children, it's Christmas.

Emily: It had better be Christmas to drink to such a selfish man like Mr. Scrooge. I'll drink to his health for your sake. Not for his. A Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to Mr. Scrooge.

Tiny Tim: God Bless us, everyone.

D10: Hey spirit, what's with the kid?

Owen: He has an illness and his legs have become weak.

D10: Will he live?

Owen: That is for the future. My realm is the Present. However, I see a vacant seat by the chimney corner. And a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. If these shadows remain unaltered by the future, the child will die.

D10: No! Please kind Spirit, say he'll be spared!

Owen: So what if dies? He'll just decrease the surplus population.

D10: Using my own words against me? Clever.

So Scrooge and the Spirit watched the Cratchit family have their little feast and puddings.

Owen: Come on. We got another stop to make.

Soon they came to a big house full of happy Christmas people, and Scrooge's nephew.

D10: It's my nephew Geoff. And his dear wife Bridgette. Why she looks almost like my sister. And they're having Christmas with some of their friends.

Geoff: All right party peoples, before we get going, I'd like us to drink to the health of my uncle Ebidiesel Scrooge the 10th.

Trent: I don't get you man. Every year you ask your selfish old uncle to come join us and all he say's is "Bah Humbug".

D10: Who's he?

Owen: Just a friend.

Geoff: True Trent. Very true. But I like old Scrooge. And I know somehow in my heart that if I keep asking him, he might come. And hopefully, he would give his clerk a raise.

Duncan: About time he did! Otherwise that poor kid of his might not make it to next Christmas.

D10: Give my clerk a raise? If you were in my will, I'd disinherit you!

Geoff: Come on dudes.

Bridgette: I agree with Geoff. *Raises glass. To Uncle Scrooge.

So everyone else toasted for Scrooge.

D10: They're praising me. I guess they really do care about me.

Owen: Come on Scrooge. Time to see more.

D10: I don't wanna go!

Owen: Too bad!

So the Spirit took Scrooge all over the world and showed him that everyone celebrated Christmas. Even the folks in Australia (even though it was in June).

Owen: Well Scrooge, I'm leaving you here.

D10: Why?

Owen: It's time for me to go.

D10: Are spirits' lives so short?

Owen: My time is very brief. I believe it will end on the stroke of 12:00.

The town clock began ringing. 12:00!

D10: Now? But that sucks.

There was nothing he could do to stop the ringing of the bells.

D10: Spirit, please don't go.

Owen: I'm afraid I must.

D10: But you've taught me some much.

Owen: And now I leave you with the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.

D10: You mean the Future.

Owen: Sure.

D10: Must I?

Owen: Go forth, and know him better man!

And with that, he vanished.


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

Scrooge was all alone in the dark. Suddenly, there was a great whirl of wind and a bunch of Smokey clouds. After the swirling, out of the smoke came a really tall, hooded phantom.

D10: Am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-come?

Spirit: *Nods.

D10: You're here to show me what life will be like in the future. Am I correct?

Spirit: *Nods.

D10: Ghost of the Future, I fear you more than any specter I've seen. Will you not speak to me?

Spirit: *Shakes head and points forwards.

D10: The night is waning fast and time is precious to me. Lead on Spirit, lead on!

So the Spirit took Scrooge into the future. There, he saw Gordon, James and Henry talking.

Gordon: I don't know much about it either. All I know is that he's dead.

James: When did he die?

Gordon: Last night I believe.

James: Wonder what was wrong with him. I though he'd never die.

Gordon: I'm not very touchy about it.

James: Me neither. What's he done with his money?

Gordon: Hasn't given it to me. That's all I know.

Henry: Well it's likely to be a cheep funeral. But I don't think I'll go.

Gordon: I wouldn't mind going if they had free grub.

James: Well, I'm going to go make out with Molly.

Henry: I'm off to that vegetarian restaurant.

D10: Spirit, who are those guys talking about? Jacob Marley's death was in the past. He's as dead as Fatty's diet.

Fatty: HEY!

D10: HA! But where am I?

The Spirit took Scrooge to an empty old house. The rooms were as small as Rosie's chest.

Rosie: HEY!

Oh come on. You know it's true. So anyway, Scrooge looked at the bed. Its bed curtains were gone and its blankets were gone. All that was left on it was a lump covered with a white sheet.

D10: Whoa. Someone died. Who was it?

The Spirit pointed at the lump. Scrooge didn't move.

D10: Can't I see someone upset about this guy?

So the Spirit took him to an old place. 2 men went inside with huge bags on their backs. In the house was another man.

Smudger: Well what did you get boys?

Jasper: I got his collar buttons, and bed curtains.

Smudger: You took them down rings and all with him lying there?

Jasper: Sure did.

Horace: I got something even better. Have a look.

The crook took out a big cabinet from his bag. Smudger opened it.

Smudger: *GASP! It's the mother load! Whiskey, Vodka, Tequila, all the good stuff! Good job.

D10: Hey! They took his liquors! That sucks. Can I please see some tenderness connected with this death?

So the Spirit took him to Tom Cratchit's house. But something was different.

D10: It's quiet.

He looked inside and saw that Mrs. Cratchit and the kids were sad.

Emily: *Sniff.

Martha: Mommy, are you crying again?

Emily: No. It's just that the light hurts my eyes. I don't want to show weak eyes to your father.

Peter: He's late again Mom. I think he's been walking a lot slower these past few evenings.

Martha: That's true. I've noticed it too.

Peter: With Tiny Tim on his shoulder, Dad went very fast.

Emily: That's true son. He was so light to carry. Your father loved him so and he was no trouble. No trouble at all. *Sobs.

D10: Oh no. Not Tiny Tim!

Just then, the door opened and Thomas came in.

Thomas: I wish you could have been there dear. It would have done you good to see how beautiful the place looks. But you'll see it. I promised him we visit him on Sundays. Oh Tiny Tim, my child! *Cries.

D10: Aw man, this sucks! He was just a kid.

Thomas: Well family, this is a very hard time for all of us.

Kids: Yes father.

Thomas: But we shall never forget Tiny Tim. Or this first parting among us.

Kids: Never father.

And in the corner of the fireplace, next to a vacant little wooden seat, was a tiny crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. The Ghost of Christmas Present was right. The child had died. Soon, Scrooge found himself at an old Cemetery.

D10: What are we doing here?

The Spirit didn't answer.

D10: Spirit, can I ask a question.

The Spirit stayed silent.

D10: I'll take it as a sure. Anyway, who was the man we saw in the bed earlier? The one whose death brought so much happiness to others?

The Spirit pointed to a dirty tombstone. Its name was covered in dirt and stuff. Scrooge walked towards it.

D10: This is his grave?

Spirit: *Nods.

D10: Before I find his name, answer me this. Are these the shadows of events that WILL be, or are they the shadows of what MAY be only?

Spirit: *Shrugs.

D10: Very well. But a life can change!

The Spirit still stood.

D10: I'm hungry!

Scrooge slowly wiped off the dirt from the stone and gasped at what it read. It said, "Here lies Ebidiesel Scrooge the 10th".

D10: Spirit, is this MY grave?

The Spirit's hood fell off and it revealed its Skull head.

Grim: Why yes Ebidiesel! For the richest man in the land!

D10: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE GRIM REAPER!

The Spirit threw the grave open and in it was a big pool of lava.

D10: No no! Please Spirit. Hear me. I'm not the man I was! I will not be the man I must have been but for this intercourse. Why show me this when I'm past all hope? Take pity Spirit! Your nature intercedes for me and pities me. Assure me that I yet may change these shadows you have shown me by an altered life!

Grim: Uh, maybe.

D10: I'LL CHANGE Kind Spirit! I will honor Christmas in heart, and try to keep it all the year! I will live my life in the Past, Present, and Future! The Spirits of all 3 shall thrive within me! I shall not shut out the lessons they have taught! Please, tell me that I can sponge away the writing on this stone!

Grim: Too bad, so sad. Time to...

Mandy: Hey Bonehead!

Grim: Oh, what do you want now?

Mandy: I asked you to do my laundry half an hour ago while I go buy a new cage for Billy so he won't eat my gummy scorpions again.

Billy: *Idiotic laughter. I can see up my nose! I got boogers!

Mandy: Idiot.

Grim: Not now. I'm busy!

Mandy: Fine. Later then.

Grim: Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yes. I remember!

And the Spirit tossed Scrooge into the hole. Luckily he grabbed a vine and saved himself.

D10: Please Spirit! Spare me! Spare me!

Grim: Look man, I gotta go do something. See ya later.

And he left.

D10: Don't leave me here alone! Help! Help! I'll change! I'LL CHAAAAAAAAANGE!

Just then the vine snapped and Scrooge plummeted into the lava.

D10: AHHHHHHHH! I'm gonna die!

And he fell, and fell, and fell. As he got closer, he shut his eyes so he wouldn't get them all lava filled. But then…


	6. Scrooge's Change

THUD! Scrooge opened his eyes slowly and saw something amazing. He hadn't fallen into lava; he had fallen face first from his bed to his floor.

D10: I'M BACK!

Yes. The bed was his own. The room was his own.

D10: *Looks at the bed curtains. They're not torn down, they're! I'm here.

He ran to his liquor cabinet.

D10: MY BABIES! You're all here! Oh Jacob Marley, wherever you are. You'll see a change in me Jacob I promise! I don't what today is! I don't know how long I've been among the spirits!

So Scrooge looked out the window and saw Edward going by.

D10: Hey you! Dork!

Edward: Me sure?

D10: Yeah you! What's today?

Edward: Today? Why it's Christmas Day.

D10: It's Christmas Day! I never missed it! The Spirits have done it all in one night! They can do what ever they want. Of course they can! Hey nerd, I have a favor to ask.

Edward: Sure.

D10: Do you know the poultry shop down the street?

Edward: Yes sir.

D10: Excellent! Do you know if they've sold the prize turkey hanging in the window?

Edward: The one as big as fatty? It's still there.

D10: Great! Go and buy it!

Edward: With what?

D10: Here's a big sack of cash. Go buy it. And take it to Tom Cratchit's house. But don't tell him who sent it. And if there's some spare, go buy some other stuff with it like mashed potatoes, some rolls and some punch.

Edward: I'm on it sir. Merry Christmas!

D10: Man. I can't wait to see the look on Cratchit's face. What a treat it'll be. It's twice the size of Tiny Tim. I don't know what to do. I'm as light as a feather! I'm as happy as an angel! I'm as merry as a schoolboy! I'm as giddy as a drunken man! A Merry Christmas to all!

And soon, Scrooge came out dressed in his finest clothes. He wished everyone who passed by a Merry Christmas. And soon he ran into some familiar faces.

Donald: It's Mr. Scrooge!

D10: Excuse me gentlemen. About the poor, I'd like to make a donation.

Douglas: Really?

D10: Yes. Put me down for… *whispers amount in Donald's here.

Donald and Douglas: *Gasp!

Donald: Do you mean it sir?

D10: And not a penny less.

Donald and Douglas: Thank you very much. And Merry Christmas!

D10: Merry Christmas!

Soon, there was a knock at Geoff's house.

Bridgette: I wonder who that could be.

When she opened the door, it was a big surprise!

D10: Merry Christmas!

Geoff: Uncle Ebidiesel? Is that really you?

D10: Yes Geoff. I have come.

Geoff: What are you doing here?

D10: I've come to see my favorite nephew.

Geoff: Yeah right. I'm your only nephew.

D10: Well, I also came to see your and your wife. And ask if I could join you and your friends for Christmas dinner tonight.

Geoff: Why of course can! It's like a miracle.

D10: Well, I'll be back. There's one last thing I have to do.

Meanwhile at the Cratchit home, there was a knock at the door.

Edward: Merry Christmas guys!

Thomas: Hello Edward. What are you doing here?

Edward: I came to make a delivery.

And Edward brought in the turkey and stuff.

Emily: Wow! Thanks.

Edward: No problem. Now I'm off to the Library.

Just then there was a big knock at the door.

Thomas: Who is it now?

D10: CRATCHIT!

Thomas: Uh oh. Uh, yes Mr. Scrooge?

D10: What do you mean not coming to today?

Thomas: But sir, you said I could have the day off.

D10: Well I got really drunk and can't even remember 10 seconds ago! So you have to be at work. But since you were not, I have no other choice.

Thomas: Please sir. It's only once a year. I was making rather merry myself today.

D10: I tell you Cratchit; I'm not going to stand for this any longer! And there for…

Thomas: *gulps.

D10: and there for…

Emily: *Holds knife behind her back.

D10: I AM GOING TO RAISE YOUR SALARY!

And Scrooge threw a big sack of cash at Tom.

Thomas: Raise my salary sir?

D10: *Begins laughing. Yes. A Merry Christmas to you Tom! That's what I'll do. I'll raise your salary and help out your family. We'll find some doctors and help little Tim. He shall soon walk again! And about this house, we gotta get rid of it.

Thomas: But this is our house.

D10: Not anymore! Know that giant house across the street?

Thomas: The one with the big pond out back?

D10: Yep.

Thomas: Well, what about it?

D10: It's now yours!

Thomas: Ours? As in me and my family's?

D10: Yep. You can move in tomorrow. And since the pond is frozen over, I got you all ICE SKATES!

Kids: Yay!

Just then the cops came in.

P. Freely: Are you Ebidiesel Scrooge 10th?

D10: It depends.

P. Quickly: Well, it's about some kid named Kenny…

D10: All right! I confess! I'm the one who killed him!

P. Freely: That's all right man.

D10: Really?

P. Quickly: Yeah. Kenny was a convicted criminal. You're a hero!

D10: Awesome!

And soon the doctors came it.

D10: SPLODGE!

Splatter: Actually boss it's Splatter.

Dodge: Yeah. And Dodge.

D10: I ain't got time to say both names!

Splodge: We figured much.

D10: Cratchit, these are my friends Splodge. They're doctors. They can help you kid.

Thomas: Thank you Mr. Scrooge.

And Scrooge was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more. And to Tiny Tim, who did not die, Scrooge became a second father. He became as good a man, as good a master, and as good a friend as the good old Sodor ever thought he'd be. May that be said of us, and all of us. And so, as Tiny Tim observed…

Tiny Tim: God Bless us, everyone!.


End file.
